Harry's seventh year love drama
by cjz
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Cho failed her NEWTs and is back to redo them. They date and Harry should be on cloud nine, but he realizes that he has feelings for someone else. first few chapter titles with 1st line of textR FOR SEX & RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**More than a Friend**

Harry was so glad that it was time to for school to begin. It was his seventh year at Hogwarts and it now seemed more like home to him than the Dursleys' did. That wasn't saying much, though. He'd always hated living with the Dursleys and ever since his first year at Hogwarts he'd felt like it was his home, and that the Dursleys' was just someplace he had to go.

None the less, Harry spent every summer at the Dursleys', which was why he was so desperate for school to start.

Harry woke up from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out "Hi Harry!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.

"Hi Ginny," Harry replied. He was always nice to Ginny because she'd had a crush on Harry since first year and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though he didn't like her in that way. She was just Ron's little sister, not girlfriend material.

"So, how does it feel to be going into seventh year?" Ginny asked.

"Um, why don't you ask Ron, Ginny," Harry answered. He would've been friendlier, but he'd just spotted Cho Chang, his long time crush since 4th year.

He walked over to her and said, "Hi Cho, have a good summer?"

"It was fine," she replied, "How was yours?"

"Um, as good as it'll ever get," Harry answered unsure as to what he was supposed to say about his terrible summer.

The train whistle sounded and Cho said, "Well we'd better get on the train."

"Yah, I guess so," Harry said as he started to head for the train door.

"Um… Harry," Cho called.

"Yah?" Harry answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the train."

Harry was overjoyed. He didn't think that Cho liked him. They had dated before, but Cho decided that it wasn't going to work. He wondered what had happened that made Cho change her mind.

He awoke from his thoughts when the train whistle sounded again and realized that Cho was still waiting for an answer.

"Yah, that'd be great!" Harry finally answered. Cho was relieved. After that long silence she's been wondering if Harry was still bitter about the break up. _But that was a while ago_ Cho reminded herself.

The two headed for the train door and just got in before the train started to pull out of the station. They were walking down the aisle looking for some empty seats when they spotted Ron and Hermione. _Hermione's really hot today_ Harry couldn't help but thinking. _Wait… where did that come from? I like Cho, not Hermione. Hermione is just a friend. _

"How about we sit with Ron and Hermione?" Cho suggested.

"Sure," said Harry surprised. When they dated in fifth year Cho got upset when Harry said he had to go talk to Hermione after their date. _Why would she want me to hang out with Hermione now?_ he wondered.

Harry and Cho sat down and talked with Ron and Hermione for the rest of the train ride.

When they arrived at Hogsmede Station, Harry was still wondering why Cho was acting so different._ She was the one who broke up with me .Is she regretting it? Is that why she wanted to sit with me? How come she didn't mind sitting with Ron and Hermione? It's weird. She minded my hanging out Hermione when I didn't think she was hot, and now that I do she doesn't. _Harry was surprised that he even thought that. _She's not hot _he told himself. _She's just Hermione. _The thoughts kept bouncing around his head, but after all this thinking he still couldn't find any answers.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron called out, "Harry! Hello! Anybody home?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Yah, what Ron?" Harry said annoyed.

"What's up with you? Since you got on the train you've been really quiet. Just kind of walking, but not saying anything. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Harry replied.

"Ok, well if it's something you need help with I'll help you," Ron said.

"Thanks," said Harry. He started to walk away, but then he said, "Actual maybe you can help me."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry for Head Boy "What is it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"It's just that when Cho and I dated she didn't like it when I hung out with Hermione, and when we got on the train she suggested we sit with you and Hermione," explained Harry, "And also I never thought that Cho liked me, but at the station she asked to sit with me. I don't get it. It's like she's not really Cho."  
  
"Well, I can explain the first bit," Ron said, "Hermione and I are dating now, so I guess she feels that Hermione isn't competition anymore. And about the second bit, she probably just realizes that she has feelings for you. Don't worry, Harry. There's nothing weird going on with Cho."  
  
"You and Hermione are WHAT?" Harry asked just a bit freaked out.  
  
"We would've told you, but we were sure how long it was going to last. We had a big fight after our second date and I thought it was over, but then we made up and got back together. But by then it would've been too late to mail you because it wouldn't have reached you before school started," Ron explained.  
  
"That's okay, I'm just a bit jeal- I mean surprised," said Harry. Why was I about to say jealous? Why would I be jealous of Ron dating Hermione? Hermione is just a friend, he told himself.  
  
Harry looked around for the first and realized that he was in the Great Hall and Dumbledore was standing as if he were about to start his welcome speech. Harry realized that everyone was staring at him and Ron, and had heard their conversation. His cheeks flushed a deep red and he managed to put on a weak smile.  
  
Dumbledore was also looking at Harry and Ron and had an amused look on his face. Then he said, "Now that Ron and Harry have finished their very enlightening conversation, I'll begin my speech. I welcome all of the new students this year and wish you the best of luck in your school years. I also welcome back all returning students and teachers. I would like to remind everyone that the forest is out of bounds to any students and that no students are allowed out of bed after 10:00, with the exception of the prefects who will be supervising the halls until midnight. House points will be docked if any student disobeys these rules. If you sneak out of bed after midnight then your punishment will be determined by Mr. Filch who will, most definitely, catch you. I would also like to apologize that the notices of prefect positions were not mailed out in time for them to reach you before you left. Therefore I will announce the prefects for this year now: Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom. The head boy and girl are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The prefects will not share the regular dormitories as their late night supervision may disturb other students. The head boy and girl will receive their own rooms and there will be separate dormitories for the other prefects. This will be a new tradition at Hogwarts from now on. We will also have two balls this year for students fourth year and up, as many students commented that the Yule Ball three years ago was a most enjoyable experience. Hogsmede outings will also take place every Saturday and every student from third year up is allowed to go, as there is no permission slip necessary. So congratulations prefects and I wish everyone a good year."  
  
After the feast was over Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and headed up to their new rooms. When Harry saw his room he just about fainted. It was huge and had a double sized bed with gold silk sheets and pillows. The curtains were also gold silk and were in front of a large window that looked out over the Quidditch pitch. After standing there gawking at the luxurious room he heard Hermione's voice coming from behind a door that he figured led to a bathroom.  
  
"It seems we have to share a bathroom," said Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked into the bathroom. It was just as spacious and luxurious as the bedroom with a full sized bathtub and shower. There were gold- coloured towels that were so soft and fluffy that Harry thought he would prefer to use them as blankets at the Dursleys' then the bed sheets his aunt and uncle had provided him with.  
  
Harry only stopped gawking when Hermione said, "We'll have to have some sort of schedule, because we can't be running in on each other when we're using the bathroom."  
  
I'd love to run in on you when you were in the bathroom Harry thought. Wait, I don't like Hermione that way, why would I want to do something like that?  
  
"Uh... yah," Harry said finally.  
  
"So I was thinking that since I get up before you, I'll use the bathroom first in the morning, and then it'll be free by the time you get up. And in the evening I'll use the bathroom last because I stay up later doing my homework. How does that suit you?" Hermione looked right into Harry's eyes and suddenly Harry felt embarrassed and at a loss for words, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Ummm, yah, sure, whatev -v -ver's good for you," Harry managed to stammer out.  
  
"It's good that we've got that sorted out," Hermione said, "I'm going to skim through my textbooks and then go to bed. Goodnight Harry."  
  
I wish I could go to bed with her thought Harry. Oh god! I'm doing it again! I like Cho, not Hermione! Yeesh!  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," said Harry finally. He turned around and went back into his room and got into bed. As he was just about to fall asleep, he remembered how beautiful Hermione looked on the train and the image of her face appeared in his head. She's so hot, thought Harry. And that was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sex with Hermione When Harry woke up the next morning he felt someone shaking him and saying, "Harry get up! Potions starts in five minutes!" Startled, Harry sat up in bed and reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. He put them on and the person who had shaken him awake came into focus. It was Hermione.  
  
"Finally you're up!" said Hermione sounding a bit annoyed. "As I said, we've got potions in less than five minutes. You'd better hurry or you'll be late and that wouldn't be such a good impression on the first day now would it."  
  
Harry blinked a few more times, still trying to wake up completely. "How did you know I was still sleeping and how'd you get in my room?" asked Harry now fully awake.  
  
"When I noticed that you weren't at breakfast and there were ten minutes until class I came up here and knocked on the door hoping you'd wake up. When there was no answer I went through the bathroom and opened the door to your room, which you conveniently left open. I'd been shaking you for a few minutes when you finally gave some sign of consciousness. Now hurry up! There's only 4 minutes until potions!" Hermione pulled Harry out of bed, handed him his clothes, and shoved him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Hermione's point of view  
  
Now that Hermione had finally got Harry up, she walked over to the door of Harry's room and went out. As she was walking out of Harry's room, she saw Cho and Professor McGongall talking, but as she came into the hall they stopped. They stared at her with looks of shock on their faces and Professor McGongall looked as if she were about to pass out.  
  
When their expressions finally went back to normal, Professor McGongall said, "Hermione Granger! What is the meaning of this?! Why were you in Harry's room?! Do you not know that it is forbidden for students to have sexual interactions at school?! Hermione, explain yourself!"  
  
"Harry overslept and I woke him up Professor. We didn't do anything. Honest!" said Hermione with a hint of fear in her voice. She was worried about how this would affect her reputation. Will I be expelled? she wondered. How do I convince them I didn't do anything? Will they believe me?  
  
"Hermione, as much as I want to believe you, I must take you and Mr. Potter to see Dumbledore immediately. Something must be done about this. I had heard rumors of students sleeping with each other, but I had never expected it from you Miss Granger. And as head girl too! What were you thinking?" Professor McGongall said, disgraced that the head boy and girl and the top students in their grade would be caught in such an act.  
  
Harry's point of view  
  
When Harry got out of the bathroom he heard a commotion in the hall. As far as he could tell it was Professor McGongall yelling at a student. He couldn't hear what was being said, but she sounded extremely angry. Curious as to what was happening, he slipped on his bathrobe (as he was not yet dressed) and went into the hall.  
  
Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, because when he got into the hall Professor McGongall and Cho were looked at him in shock. When those looks faded, looks of anger from both Professor McGongall and Cho appeared.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Professor McGongall yelled.  
  
"What was I thinking when?" Harry asked innocently (although this innocence seemed more like insolence in Professor McGongall's eyes).  
  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU TWO COME WITH ME TO DUMBLEDORE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Professor McGongall.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed her as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They received strange looks from passing students and some even stared laughing. This wasn't what disturbed Harry. What disturbed Harry was that some girls would drop their things and kneel down to pick them up as he passed, in an effort to look up his bathrobe.  
  
Harry still hadn't figured out what he was in trouble for by the time they reached Dumbledore's office. Professor McGongall said the password, and the door opened. She led him and Hermione up the stairs and sat them down in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked surprised to see Harry in his bathrobe, but he didn't mention it. Instead he said, "So, Minerva, what's wrong with our head boy and girl?"  
  
"They've been doing things. That's what's wrong!" Professor McGongall said in a disgruntled manner.  
  
Dumbledore looked from Professor McGongall to Harry in his bathrobe, to Hermione, then back to Professor McGongall. Finally he said, "What kind of things Professor?"  
  
"They've had sex! They had it last night! I saw Hermione come out of Harry's room this morning, and then not long after Harry came out dressed like this!" she explained, exasperated.  
  
"We did WHAT last night?!" Harry asked, startled.  
  
"See Minerva, Harry is disgusted even with the thought," said Dumbledore calmly. After he said this, Hermione had a hurt look on her face. "Not that Miss Granger isn't a desirable young lady," he added seeing the look.  
  
"Then explain why Hermione was in Harry's room. And why Harry was dressed in only his bathrobe when he had class in less than five minutes?" argued Professor McGongall.  
  
"I told you, Professor, I was waking up Harry because he overslept. He was still in his bathrobe because he was just getting ready." Hermione explained again.  
  
"Is that true, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, even though he figured it probably was.  
  
"Yes, it is," Harry answered, annoyed at the whole situation.  
  
"Then this matter is settled," said Dumbledore firmly. "You two can head to your next class, this one is just about over." Hermione nodded her head, and headed down the stairs from Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry was about to start down the stairs when he realized that he was still in his bathrobe. He turned to Dumbledore and Professor McGongall and just as he was about to ask if he could change before class, Dumbledore said, "Yes, Harry, you can change."  
  
Harry was a little surprised that Dumbledore knew what he was going to ask, but he thanked him anyway and headed for his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Bet with Cho Hermione's Point of View  
  
As Hermione was heading to her room to collect her books for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Cho headed towards her. Hermione knew what it was about, and didn't bother waiting for Cho to yell at her. She walked up to her and said, "Look Cho, Harry and I didn't do anything. Please believe me, I wouldn't touch Harry. I know that you two are probably going to date, and I have my own boyfriend, I don't need yours."  
  
"Of course he didn't. Why would he sleep with you? I'm much prettier than you, and you know it. He's saving sex for me," Cho said with a smug attitude.  
  
"I bet if I showed some interest in him he'd have sex with me first," Hermione couldn't help but saying.  
  
"You bet, h'uh? How much?" Cho asked with that same smug attitude. "How about your pride; if you lose then you have to fail every test, including your NEWTs."  
  
"And if you lose, then you have to do give up your popularity," Hermione said. Why am I doing this? she thought. I don't like Harry; why would I want to sleep with him?  
  
"Okay, it's a bet," said Cho still feeling smug about the situation.  
  
Hermione and Cho shook hands and walked of in their separate directions. If I don't want to sleep with Harry then why would I did I bet that I would? And besides, I'm dating Ron! I like him, maybe even love him, what would he think of the bet? What is going on with me?  
  
Hermione was still wondering why she made the bet at the end of the day when she was making her way back to her room. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ron calling her name and running after her. "Hermione! Wait up!" he called.  
  
Hermione stopped walking and waited for him. "Hi Ron," she said when he caught up with her, "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Hermione, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me this Saturday," Ron asked sounding a little self-conscious.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. For some reason she didn't want to go to Hogsmede with Ron. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, though, because it looked like it took a lot of guts to ask her. She didn't know why she was hesitating to go with him, though. He was her boyfriend and she was supposed to go with him. But even though she knew she should go with him, she was still reluctant. Finally she decided that she would and said, "Sure! I mean, who else would I go with?" She managed a smile and Ron seemed reassured.  
  
"Great!" he said. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 1:00 on Saturday."  
  
Hermione knew she did the right thing, but she somehow couldn't help but wish that she didn't accept the date. But who else would I go with? she wondered.  
  
Then she saw Harry come out of his room in his Quidditch uniform and start down the hall. He looks so hot in that uniform! Hermione thought. No, I like Ron, not Harry! But I guess with the bet it can't hurt to like Harry as well. Hermione decided. Wait; the bet! How can I win Cho if I don't even go out with Harry? By this time Harry had started going down the stairs. I'll ask him to go to Hogsmede with me after Quidditch practice, Hermione decided. But what about Ron? I can't tell him I want to go with Harry instead of him, and if I lie to him and he goes to Hogsmede alone and sees me with Harry then he'll never forgive me. I guess I'll just break it off with him. I mean, I have to win this bet. I won't break up with him before I know whether Harry wants to go with me, though. Then I wouldn't have anyone to go to Hogsmede with. With that decided, Hermione went into her room (she had been standing in the hall all that time) and devoted her time to finding an outfit to wear to Hogsmede.  
  
Harry's point of View  
  
As Harry was heading to Quidditch practice he saw Hermione standing in the hall staring at him. He suddenly felt really embarrassed and went as quickly as possible, without running, to the stairs. He didn't know what was going on with him. Whenever he saw Hermione he felt weird. Kind of like the way he used to feel near Cho. It was then he realized that he didn't like Cho anymore. He liked Hermione. But she's dating Ron, thought Harry. I don't have a chance with her. Whatever, I'll ask her to go to Hogsmede with me anyway.  
  
Harry continued walking to Quidditch practice, until he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cho. She had her hair done up in a loose bun, with a strand hanging in front of her eye. Her head was tilted slightly to the side in a way that suggested things. She was obviously trying to seduce Harry and he knew it. "Hi Cho. I'm kind of busy right now. I have to get to Quidditch. Bye," he said, annoyed.  
  
"That's okay Harry," she said with a too sweet smile. "I won't take too much of your time. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me on Saturday. We'll have lots of fun."  
  
Harry knew what kind of fun she was talking about. "No thanks," Harry said. "I've got to go."  
  
Cho's point of view  
  
Cho was surprised that Harry said no to her. She had acted as sexy as possible. She didn't know what else she could do. Why didn't Harry say yes, Cho wondered. Did Hermione get to him first? No, she couldn't have. And even if she did, why would Harry want to go out with her and not me. He likes me. Draco told me so. Wait... was Draco lying? She decided to go talk to him about this. She had promised him sex if he told her. Why would he lie? She didn't know, but she would get him to tell her the truth if it took all night in her secret room; the secret room that every boy in school wanted to go in with Cho; her secret sex room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's Night in the Secret Sex Room Cho spent the next half-hour looking for Draco. She finally found him in the Slytherin common room (Draco had told her the password even though she was in Ravenclaw). She didn't check there before because now that they were prefects and had separate dormitories from everyone else, she had expected that he would be there. But as much as she was annoyed that it was hard to find him, she didn't let that spoil her plans.  
  
"Hi Draco," she said in her flirtiest voice. "Wanna come with me for a bit?"  
  
"Sure!" said Draco knowing what she was really asking.  
  
The two made their way up to the third floor, where the Philosopher's Stone had been in their first year. Now that the stone had been destroyed, the floor was no longer out of bounds, but no one went there, so it was the perfect spot for Cho's secret room.  
  
They reached the floor and opened the hidden door. Inside was a queen sized bed with red satin bedding, and fluffy pillows. There was also a nightstand with a candle and a box of strawberries and cream flavoured condoms on it. There were no windows to the room and therefore it was dimly lit by a few candles. This only added to the seductiveness of the room, however, and Draco couldn't help but jump into a kiss and start peeling Cho's clothes off. Cho, however, pulled out of the kiss and said, "You know my rules. Put it on." She pulled out a condom from the box and handed it to Draco.  
  
"Do I have to?" Draco asked. It was more of a rhetorical question though, because Draco had unzipped his pants and started to put it on while he asked the question. When it was on, Cho undressed herself and got into bed. Draco jumped into bed and started right in. They kissed passionately and Cho felt Draco's penis start up her vagina. He pumped her and she moaned softly in pain. They orgasmed and then the pain was replaced by the familiar rush Cho lived for. She let out another little moan, but this time out of pleasure. When the rush was over, Cho felt Draco's penis pull out of her vagina. They lay there kissing for a few more minutes. Then Cho pulled out of the kiss and said softly in a seductive voice, "So, Draco, you said Harry liked me. Does he really or did you make that up to see if I really liked you?"  
  
"Let's not talk about Potter," Draco said.  
  
"But Draco, if you tell me the truth we'll have more nights like this," Cho whispered.  
  
"I did tell you the truth. Potter likes you. Everyone says so. Even Weasley, and they're best friends you know."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Thanks, that's all I need to know," said Cho, forgetting to act interested in Draco.  
  
Draco sat up. "So this was all just for information?" he asked angrily. "And I thought you were actually interested in me! I'm leaving. Just wait until my father hears about how you sexually assaulted me for information about Potter! You'll be expelled!"  
  
Draco pulled off the condom and got dressed as fast as he could. He headed back to his dormitory, leaving Cho lying in bed wondering what happened and why Harry wouldn't go out with her if he liked her enough to tell everyone about it. She wouldn't give up, though, she decided just to try harder. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Exposed Harry's Point of View  
  
After Quidditch practice Harry headed back up to his room. He was hot and sweaty and couldn't wait until he got in the shower.  
  
Once in his room he took off his clothes, except his boxers, grabbed a clean towel and opened the door to the bathroom. As he did he heard a scream. It was Hermione. She had just gotten out of the bathtub when Harry opened the door. She grabbed a towel and covered herself as best she could. She was only exposed for a few moments, but that time was enough for Harry to see her; and he liked what he saw.  
  
It took a few seconds before Harry looked away and murmured an apology.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said. "I was just startled, that's all." She wrapped the towel around herself like a strapless dress and drained the tub.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Harry apologized again, "I didn't mean to barge in on you. I was just in a hurry to take a shower after Quidditch. I should've made sure you weren't in there first."  
  
"Don't worry; it's not your fault. The schedule said that I would use the bathroom after you and I didn't wait. It was my fault."  
  
"Well if there's anyway I can make it up to you..." Harry asked unsure of what she'd say. He hoped she wouldn't say that he had to do her homework for her.  
  
"Um... well...er...Will you come to Hogsmede with me?" asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"What about Ron? Hasn't he asked you yet?" Harry asked not wanting to backstab his best friend.  
  
"Yah, kinda...but how about next weekend?"  
  
"That'd be great!" Harry exclaimed with sincere enthusiasm.  
  
"So how about we meet at noon here so that we can get a full day in?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure. And sorry again about what happened." Harry replied.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Harry went back into his room and waited until Hermione finished getting ready before he went in to take a shower.  
  
When Harry was finally ready, he got into bed. He was still thinking about when he first opened the door and Hermione was exposed. She has the most beautiful body, he thought. And with that in his mind, he fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Fight with Ron The rest of the week passed by in a blur. It seemed to Harry that no time had passed since that Monday night when he came in on Hermione taking a bath. It was Saturday morning before he knew it, and it was then he realized that he didn't have a date for Hogsmede. I just won't go, he thought. But that would be social suicide. Everyone goes on the first Hogsmede outing. But it would be worse to go without a date than to not go at all. I guess I need a date, Harry decided. But who? Hermione's going with Ron and everyone else probably already has a date. Maybe I'll see if Cho is still free.  
  
After breakfast he found Cho at the Ravenclaw table. "Cho, do you have a date for Hogsmede?" he asked.  
  
"You, silly!" she answered.  
  
"I hate to ask, but since when?"  
  
"Since just now! You did ask me didn't you?"  
  
"Right," Harry said irritated by the situation. He hated it when girls made him look stupid as a flirting technique.  
  
"So, why don't I meet you at your room for... let's see... how about nine?  
  
"Why so late?" Harry asked. "Don't you want to get a full day of Hogsmede in? This way there'll only be two hours before we have to go back. And besides, everywhere will be crowded because it'll be so late."  
  
"That's ok, we'll just go places where there won't be so many people," Cho said with a weird glint in her eye. "I know a few."  
  
"No thanks. I'd prefer to stick it out where it's crowded," Harry said knowing which kind of places she was talking about; Xander's Bar, for example. It was practically famous for serving alcohol without checking ID, also for having rooms available at a good price, and condoms free for frequent visitors (if you weren't one they were 3 sickles each, but almost everyone in Harry's year at Hogwarts was). Cho wasn't supposed to be in his year, though. She had failed her NEWTs the year before and had come back to do them over. Nobody cared about that, though. She was as popular with Harry's year as she was in her own. She fit right in with the popular girls like Pavarti. They even looked up to her as she was a year older, and had more experience in certain issues.  
  
"Ok, Harry. I guess I'll just have to suffer through the crowd," Cho said trying to get Harry to change his mind.  
  
"I guess you will," Harry murmured under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something, Harry?" Cho asked all concerned sounding.  
  
"No. Nothing at all," he answered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"If you're sure-" Cho began to say.  
  
Harry cut her off. "I am."  
  
Harry smiled as sincerely as he could under the circumstances and waved. He was thoroughly annoyed with the situation and was already regretting his decision to go to Hogsmede with Cho. She was annoying him out of his mind and they hadn't even left Hogwarts yet.  
  
Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He needed to talk to someone about the situation. Ron was the only person he could trust with anything and decided to talk to him.  
  
As he got to the fat lady and she asked for the password, he realized that he didn't know the password for this year. Fortunately, Neville came up the stairs just then and he said the password for both of them.  
  
"Thanks, Neville," Harry said as they went through the portrait.  
  
"No problem. The number of times I've forgotten it and you've helped me, I owe you," Neville said remembering the days when he forgot everything.  
  
As soon as they got inside, Harry felt better. It felt like he was home, as he hadn't really gotten used to having his own room yet.  
  
His happiness was spoiled, though, when Ginny ran up to him and said, "So, Harry, you're finally going to ask me to Hogsmede aren't you? I knew you would! You like me don't you? I knew you did from the beginning!"  
  
She giggled with joy and Harry hardly had the heart to say, "Not today, Ginny. Right now I'm here to see Ron."  
  
"Oh," she said with a sigh. "He's up in his dormitory."  
  
She walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, trying to hold in her disappointment. As the door closed, Harry heard her crying. He felt bad, but he didn't want her to get any false impressions. That would probably be worse for her when she found out, though, Harry thought.  
  
He went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He found Ron furiously going through his closet and throwing clothes on the bed.  
  
"Hi Ron," Harry said cautiously, not sure whether he was upset that Harry was going to Hogsmede with Hermione the next weekend.  
  
"What do you want?!" Ron yelled. He then looked over at who was talking to him and saw Harry standing there, a little startled looking. "Oh, sorry, Harry," Ron apologized. He turned back to his closet and continued throwing clothes on the bed. "I'm just looking for the perfect outfit for Hogsmede. I really want to impress Hermione." He looked over at Harry again. "Who are you going with?" he asked.  
  
"Cho," Harry answered.  
  
"Bloody awesome, man!" Ron congratulated, "Did she ask you or did you finally get up the guts to ask her?"  
  
"She asked me first," Harry answered, "But I don't-"  
  
Ron cut him off. "Great!" Ron said, ecstatic for his best friend.  
  
"I don't really want to go with her though, I've realized I don't like her anymore," Harry said quickly before Ron could cut him off again.  
  
"What in bloody hell happened?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"I don't really know. I just fell out of love with her and fell in love with someone else," Harry explained.  
  
"Oooooh, who's the lucky girl to win the famous Harry Potter's heart?" Ron said.  
  
"Someone," Harry said not wanting to admit that he liked Ron's girlfriend.  
  
"You can tell me Harry," Ron encouraged.  
  
"Promise me you won't be weird about it ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"I won't. Now spill!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "It's Hermione."  
  
Ron stood there in shock. His look of shock quickly changed to one of anger. "What have you and my girl been bloody doing?! And to think I thought you were my best bloody friend! Look Harry, you bloody always get the girls! Now it's my turn! Hermione is my girl! MINE! And I won't let bloody you take her away from me!"  
  
Harry was shocked. He knew Ron was going to be mad, but he didn't know just how much. He decided to try and calm him down.  
  
"Ron, Hermione and I haven't done anything! I knew you would be upset and that's why I decided to be upfront with you. Ron, I'm not planning to make a move on Hermione. Look, she's your girl and if you think that I'm getting to close to her then tell me and I'll back off. You're my best friend Ron, and I wouldn't want anything to mess that up."  
  
Ron looked more okay with the situation once Harry had said that. "I guess you're right," Ron said. "I kind off overreacted a bit, but I just really like Hermione. Besides, you always get girls, so I was upset when I thought you were going to take mine."  
  
"It's ok, Ron," Harry said. Then he realized that he had forgotten to tell Ron something. "Now that you're ok with that, there's something else I have to tell you..." 


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it?" Ron asked with a sigh, expecting the worst.  
  
"Well, please don't be upset, but... Hermione asked me out next weekend," Harry spilled, "At first she asked me out this weekend, but then I asked if you had already asked her and she said yes, and decided that next weekend we could go out instead. I'm really sorry, but understand that it's not my fault. She was the one who asked me."  
  
Ron almost looked relieved, but Harry figured he was just so shocked he didn't know what facial expression he should have. "I need to talk to Hermione," Ron said. Ron walked out of the room and down the stairs. He couldn't hear if Ron was saying anything to Hermione because everyone in the common room was talking. He did, though, hear Hermione say, "Sure. Is something wrong?" Harry saw Ron and Hermione head up the stairs and Harry decided it would be better if Ron and Hermione talked without him there. He came out of the dormitory and started to head down the stairs. As he passed Hermione on the stairs, she gave him a confused glance, looking to Harry for answers. He pretended not to notice and continued down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor tower through Fat Lady.  
  
Harry was starting to feel really bad about his date with Hermione. He didn't want Ron to be upset at Hermione about it, but they were a couple and had to sort out the situation on their own. But I'm in it too, Harry thought. I should help sort it out. If I hadn't accepted that date, then no one would be in this situation. But I like Hermione. I can't date her though, she's dating Ron. But maybe she doesn't like Ron. Why else would she ask me out? The thoughts kept bouncing around in Harry's head. He moved mechanically, not thinking about what he was doing. His mind was too preoccupied with the situation. He didn't even notice the day go by until Neville asked him what time it was.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "It's a quarter to nine," Harry answered, not really thinking about it.  
  
"Thanks," Neville said and started to walk away.  
  
Then it hit him. "Wait! Neville! What time did I say it was?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"Uh, quarter to nine. Why?" Neville answered, confused.  
  
"Can't talk right now. Got to go," Harry said as he ran down the hall towards his room. He had a date with Cho in 15 minutes and he didn't even know what he was going to wear yet! As soon as he got into his room he grabbed the first clean pair of pants he saw, a plaid shirt, and a towel, and ran into the bathroom. As he opened the door he heard a shriek. Oh bloody god, he thought. It was Hermione soaking in the tub. Harry looked away before he could see anything and started to close the door.  
  
Then he heard Hermione say, "No, its okay, I was just startled. Come in."  
  
Harry wondered why she had said that, considering she was naked in the tub, but he opened the door slowly and came in. He looked at his feet as not to see anything, even as much as he wanted to see her beautiful figure again.  
  
"Uh... hi," said Harry unsure of what to say. He felt uncomfortable being in such an awkward situation and was embarrassed even though he didn't do anything.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Hermione. "What was the hurry about?"  
  
For some reason Harry didn't want to tell Hermione that he was going out with Cho. It seemed, somehow, like he was betraying her. But I'm not going out with her, Harry told himself. He wasn't very good at making up lies anyway and decided to tell Hermione the truth.  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmede with Cho at 9:00," Harry answered still looking at his feet.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione coldly.  
  
Harry didn't like to see her disappointed in him so he explained the rest. "She asked me at the beginning of the week but I turned her down. Then when I found out you were going with Ron, I decided to see if she was still available because I didn't want to go alone."  
  
Hermione seemed better satisfied with the answer. In fact, in her heart she was rejoicing that Harry had turned down Cho in hopes of going with her.  
  
"So why are you here? I thought you were going out with Ron today," Harry asked, realizing that Hermione should've been at Hogsmede.  
  
"Umm... well... Ron and I decided to just be friends. He told me you had told him about our date and he said that he was cheating on me too, and tried to hide it by being overprotective of me. I didn't believe it at first, but then when we finished talking I saw him go over and kiss Lavender Brown. So we never actually went to Hogsmede," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," Harry said relieved that Ron wasn't angry at Hermione.  
  
"Anyway, since it's seven to nine now, just take a shower while I'm in here. I don't mind," Hermione said. Harry was relieved and held a towel around himself to get undressed and into the shower. Fortunately the window on the shower was frosted, so Hermione couldn't really see anything.  
  
Just as Harry had finished his shower he heard knocking at the door. He assumed it was Cho and said, "Come in. I'll just be a second." He dressed as quickly as he could while holding up the towel and ran a comb through his unruly ebony hair. It didn't do much, but at least he could say he tried. After that he opened the bathroom door just enough for him (as Hermione was still in the tub), and slipped through.  
  
Cho was waiting for him in his room. She was wearing a slutty, low cut, short, black dress that was almost see-through. Her make up looked like it had taken hours to do and every strand of hair was in its proper place. Compared with Harry's just-out-of-the-shower look, it was like Beauty and the Beast. She looked great, but the sight of her didn't take his breath the way it would if he were someone else. He didn't care though; he just wanted to get the date over with.  
  
"Hello Harry," Cho said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, annoyed. This date would be bad enough if she were acting normal, never mind trying to seduce him the whole time.  
  
"So, you ready to go?" Cho asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry murmured under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something, Harry?" Cho asked in that same concerned-sounding voice she used on him before.  
  
"Yah, just that I'm ready," Harry answered, irritated even more.  
  
Harry heard a small giggle from the bathroom and he knew that Hermione had heard the conversation. Cho didn't appear to hear it and Harry was relieved. He didn't want her knowing that Hermione had been in the bathroom with him, because she could spread rumors about them that would ruin both of their reputations and could even get them expelled.  
  
"Ok," Cho said in a tone that said she knew what Harry had really said. And Harry was glad about it too. He didn't want her thinking he liked her. That would just make things worse. 


	9. Chapter 9

The two headed outside. The night air was cool and refreshing and the atmosphere had a kind of peacefulness to it. Over in the direction of Hogsmede, there were lights and the faint sound of muggle music (generally teenage wizards liked the same music as teenage muggles). Harry figured it was a party celebrating the first trip to Hogsmede of the year.  
  
As they got closer to Hogsmede the music became louder and the lights brighter. By the time they were there, the music was so loud that Harry could hardly hear himself think.  
  
"Let's dance!" Cho yelled over the noise of the music as she dragged Harry into the center of the crowd.  
  
Harry was never any good at dancing. He had tried to avoid when he was in his fourth year and went to the Yule Ball, but it was difficult because his date had wanted to dance. He wasn't thrilled about dancing now, either, and he just tried to do what the guy next to him was doing. He ended up looking a bit stupid for the first bit, but he eventually got the hang of it. Harry didn't really mind the date as much anymore and actually found that he enjoyed moving to the beat of the music.  
  
Everything was going fine until a slow song came up. Cho grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into her. He didn't really want to slow dance with Cho, but he really didn't have a choice because Cho had already grabbed him. Harry had never slow danced before, and had never seen anybody slow dancing either, so when Cho put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He looked over for the guy that he had been observing for dance moves only to see that he was walking out of the crowd with his date to get her a drink. Oh great, Harry thought. Now what am I supposed to do? He tried to look around at other guys to see what they were doing, but since Cho's arms were around his neck, it meant that he couldn't move his neck much to look around. Finally, after what seemed like a few hours, but was actually a few seconds, a couple came into Harry's field of view and he saw that the guy's hands were on the girl's hips. Harry was relieved and put his own hands on Cho's hips. Cho, though, moved his hands to her butt, and then wrapped her arms back around his neck. What is she doing? Harry thought. I thought I did it right. The other guy had his hands on the girl's hips. What did I do wrong? Harry was still wondering when the dance ended.  
  
The dance music started up again, but before Harry could start dancing again, Cho pulled him out of the crowd and over to a spot where the music was a little quieter. "Harry, I want to show you something," Cho said as she started leading him over to where he knew Xander's Bar to be.  
  
"No thanks," Harry said firmly. "I'm a bit tired. Let's head back." He started walking back to Hogwarts and Cho went chasing after him.  
  
"But Harry, I really want to show you something," Cho practically whined as she grabbed Harry's arm trying to drag him back towards Xander's Bar.  
  
"Cho, I'm tired. Another time," Harry said firmly as he walked on towards Hogwarts.  
  
"But, Harry, please. For me," Cho pleaded.  
  
Harry decided to be direct. He stopped walking and looked Cho in the eye. "Look, Cho, I don't want to have sex with you. You've been hinting about all this year, and I'm tired of it. If you want sex go to someone else." And with that Harry started walking again and Cho let go of his arm.  
  
Cho's point of View  
  
Cho couldn't believe Harry didn't want to have sex with her. In fact, she was so surprised that she let go of Harry's arm and stood where she was dumbfounded. Draco said he liked me, she thought. Why didn't he want sex? And it's not even just that, but he didn't seem like he enjoyed the date very much. Cho was out of ideas of what to do next. She had tried being friendly, but that didn't get her anywhere, and she had tried being sexy, but that didn't work either. She came to the conclusion that maybe he didn't like her. But that's impossible! Draco said! Maybe he just doesn't want sex. Then how do I win the bet? Cho thought for a few moments. I've got it! If he won't have it willingly, then he'll have to have it forced! 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's Point of View  
  
Harry stomped angrily back to his room. He had the worst date ever and wished he had not gone to Hogsmede at all. As he went into his room and slammed the door, he realized that Hermione was probably sleeping. He hoped he had not woken her up, but he had. As he sat down on his bed still fuming about the date, Hermione came through the door from the bathroom. Her pajamas were a pair of red short shorts and a matching tank top. She had a bit of bed-head, but Harry didn't care. To him she was stunningly gorgeous.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The whole date, Cho kept hinting about having sex!" Harry spilled. "And then at the end, she tried to get me to go to Xander's Bar with her! Honestly! She was so annoying! I eventually had to tell her I wasn't interested in sex with her and walked off."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked angrily wondering how anybody could find the situation funny.  
  
"It's just that I thought you liked Cho and would've wanted to have sex with her," Hermione said. "I guess not every boy wants a girl with naughty intentions."  
  
"Well, most do," Harry corrected.  
  
"Do you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I used to, but now I like a girl who's a what-you-see-is-what-you-get kind of girl. It's really nice actually, because she's not the type that you would have to worry about her sleeping with another guy. It's also nice because you can be friends and dating at the same time, so you actually know the person," Harry replied. He had actually made the answer up on the spot by thinking about ways to describe Hermione's personality and what he hoped his relationship with her would be like, without being too specific.  
  
Both Points of View  
  
Hermione thought Harry's answer to her question sounded kind of like a description of herself. Then again, there were many other girls he could've been describing, so Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"So what do you look for in a guy, Hermione?" Harry asked curious to see what he could do to get her to like him.  
  
Hermione thought about Harry. How do I describe him? she wondered. "They have to be a friend first," Hermione started. "I can't just see someone from a distance and say I like him. I guess I'm kind of like you that way. It also helps if they're good-looking, but it's not always necessary... Actually, come to think of it, it usually is. The other thing is, I have to know that they're loyal to me before I'll make a move. I won't just kiss them and then find out later that they don't like me. If I'm pretty sure and I really like them, than, yes. But if I don't like them until the point where I'm always thinking about them, then no. That's pretty much it," Hermione concluded.  
  
Hearing that, Harry knew what he had to do. He either had to make a move on Hermione first or tell her about his feelings for her. He didn't know which to choose, and the decision was making him embarrassed.  
  
Harry was actually so embarrassed that his cheeks were as red as Hermione's pajamas. Hermione figured Harry was coming down with a fever and asked, "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Instead of answering Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Her skin was soft and warm and Harry didn't want to take his lips off her. He kept them there for as long as possible without them being there uncomfortably long. He slowly lifted his lips off her cheek and leaned back to his normal sitting position. Then he looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that they were sparkling with happiness. He then realized what he had just done and turned away.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a moment. Harry was embarrassed that he kissed Hermione, and she was still surprised that Harry liked her.  
  
Hermione brought herself back out of her thoughts when she realized that Harry was embarrassed. She didn't know what to do to make him feel comfortable with the situation, but she knew she had to do something. Harry's face was even redder than before, if that was possible, and he looked like he wanted to die rather than be in the situation. Finally Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Thanks," in his ear.  
  
Harry turned around and faced Hermione. He was glad that she had finally shown that she liked it. He had been worried for a while that he had misinterpreted the sparkle in her eyes, and that she really didn't appreciate being kissed.  
  
When Hermione saw Harry turn around, she leaned in even farther and lightly kissed him on the lips. That light kiss didn't stay light for long, though. Harry was kissing back and gradually their mouths widened and their tongues started getting involved. Harry's tongue went into Hermione's mouth and made little circles around her tongue. In the kiss was the passion that they had held inside for so long. It had been unleashed, and now there was no stopping it. Every time that they surfaced for air, they just went back into another kiss. It was heaven.  
  
When they finally stopped kissing for more than two seconds, Harry looked over at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning! Harry decided that they should probably get to sleep and when Hermione went in for another kiss he stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried that Harry had realized what he was doing and didn't like her after all.  
  
"It's late," Harry explained as he motioned towards the clock. "I think we should sleep."  
  
Hermione looked at the clock. It was late, but she didn't see Harry's rationale behind the decision. She would've loved staying up the whole night making out with Harry. Wouldn't he want to do the same with her? Hermione finally assumed that she had been right when she thought that Harry didn't like her after all.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said with a sigh as she started to head towards the bathroom.  
  
Harry wondered what was wrong. She seemed somehow disappointed. Hopefully it's not in the kiss, he thought. But why would she be? She seemed as active in it as I was. And besides, she wanted to kiss some more when we broke away from the kiss that last time. Wait...that's it! She thinks I'm blowing her off.  
  
With that realization, Harry said, "I want you to know that I'm really into you and I loved kissing you, Hermione."  
  
When Hermione heard that her spirit lifted. He does like me! she thought. "I really like you too, Harry," she said with a smile. Then she continued through the bathroom and into her room.  
  
Harry was overjoyed when he heard Hermione say that she liked him. He couldn't be angry at anyone, even Cho, when he heard that. And with that joyful attitude, he got into bed and fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Break-Up Hermione's Point of View  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning she didn't believe what had happened with Harry the night before. She figured that it was probably just a very realistic dream. So she put her "dream" out of her thoughts and started her day like it was any other. She got ready and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was fairly empty because everyone had had a late night with the Hogsmede outing, and Hermione was able to find a nice seat to herself. She had just started her breakfast when she saw Harry walk in. This is really early for him, Hermione thought. What's he doing out of bed at 7:30 on a Sunday? Especially since he was probably out late at Hogsmede last night, I would have expected him to have slept in.  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
Harry woke up especially early that morning in hopes of eating breakfast with Hermione. It was hard for him to do, though, and it took him half an hour after he heard Hermione's alarm clock go off before he got out of bed. He then realized that she had left for breakfast already, and he rushed and got dressed as fast as he could, then ran down to the Great Hall. He stopped running just when he became in the sight of the people in the Great Hall. He slowed to a sauntering walk, and collected himself. He tried to walk in cool and calm, but when he saw Hermione's beautiful figure he felt weak in the knees. He felt embarrassed and for some reason he wasn't sure how to act. He decided just to look down and walk over to where Hermione was sitting as casual as possible. It seemed like it took forever to get over to Hermione, but really it was only a couple seconds. When he got over to her he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Then he said, "Good morning, gorgeous!"  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
Hermione looked over at him with a strange expression on her face; half surprised and half happy. What was that all about? Hermione wondered. Why is Harry acting weird? When have I ever encouraged him? Is something wrong with him? Did someone drug him with a Flirting Potion? He doesn't like me. Why is he flirting with me? What is going on?  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
Hermione's reaction startled Harry. He wondered what had happened between last night and this morning that made her reconsider her feelings for him. He He looked down at his feet again and tried frantically to think of something to say that would communicate how confused he was. Finally he said, "About last night... I'm sorry the feelings aren't mutual. If you want, we don't have to go to Hogsmede together next weekend. I'm really sorry about what happened. Let's just be friends okay?"  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
It finally clicked to Hermione that what she had thought was a dream was actually real. She was surprised by what Harry had said, though. She had taken what he said the wrong way, and thought that Harry was trying to tell her he didn't like her. She felt terrible. It was like her heart was breaking into two pieces, and Harry had taken half of it. We had a connection, Hermione thought. At least, I think we did. Maybe we didn't. I guess he doesn't like me after all.  
  
With that 'realization', she said, "I guess you're right. We should just be friends." Her heart ached so much when those words came out of her mouth. She felt raw inside and just wanted to cry. She turned away and got up from the table before her feelings surfaced. She walked out, and then, when she was out of sight from the people in Great Hall, she ran to her room and lay on her bed sobbing. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Cho's Point of View  
  
Cho had seen the situation between Harry and Hermione. She didn't hear what they said, but by the way Hermione's expression had changed from joyful to tragic, she assumed they had broken up. Yes! she thought. Harry's all mine now! There's nothing that can stop me! I'll win the bet for sure! Ha! Breaking up without even going on one date! At least Harry gave me a chance. Maybe Malfoy was right. He does like me; he just has a strange way of showing it. Maybe I was coming on too strong before. I'll try to be more normal; whatever that is for me.  
  
Both Points of View  
  
With that decided, Cho headed towards Harry. "Hey Harry!" she said. She looked at him and saw that he was depressed. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Go away Cho," Harry replied not emotionally ready to deal with Cho's attempts to seduce him.  
  
"I can see things didn't go so well with Hermione. I'm really sorry," she said trying to sound as sincere as possible. This is going to be harder than I thought, she realized.  
  
Harry was surprised by her 'sincerity' (which he thought was real). "Really?" he asked.  
  
Cho was glad that he hadn't noticed that she was faking her sincerity. "Yah, you two seemed pretty close. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. It really sucks when you find that out, though, because you spend you're time thinking that with that person it's going to last forever. I always find it really hard when you get hit with the realization that it's not. It takes a while to get over it," she said. This time she didn't have to fake anything; she was speaking out of experience. No one knew, but before Cedric had died, they had broken up already. She was still devastated when he died, but she no longer had feelings for him then. She just missed him as a friend. She played up her misfortune, though, and had received a lot of sympathy. The only person she hadn't received sympathy from was Harry. He had probably seen through her fake tears, and didn't want to play along with her little scheme. This was what made her so surprised that her fake sincerity had worked on him. Whatever, she thought. It doesn't matter why it worked, only that it did.  
  
Harry was very surprised that Cho was being sincere. Why would she be sorry that Hermione and I broke up if she wants to date me? he thought. Whatever. I'm happy someone understands.  
  
"I guess," Harry said, feeling gloomy about his break up.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. Everything always turns out for the best. You just have to try and not think about it. Have fun, and you'll feel better," Cho said, trying to hint about the Hogsmede trip the next weekend. "Oh yah," she added, "it's best if you don't hang around the person you broke up with a lot. It only makes you feel worse. I know you and Hermione were best friends, but with things between you being as rocky as they are, if you hung out together and then had a fight, you could permanently ruin you're friendship. Try hanging out with other people, dating other people, and hanging out with your other friends. People that don't remind you of your ex. It helps. Trust me. Especially that dating other people part. If you date other people you'll be able to realize that there are other fish in the sea, and you don't need her. Anyway, I have to get my homework finished. I'll see you around, and don't hesitate to talk to me if you need help dealing with the situation." Cho turned and started out of the Great Hall. She turned back and waved as she left, and Harry waved back. It was the first time that year that Harry was actually glad that he had talked to Cho. It kind of helped him realize, that as much as he liked Hermione, it clearly wasn't meant to work out. It didn't make his aching heart hurt any less, but at least it put things into perspective. He managed to choke down the rest of his breakfast, and headed back up to his room. Even if he had just dealt with an emotional break-up, his teachers would still expect his homework to be completed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Handling the Break-up  
  
The rest of the week went by even faster than the first week had. Harry was still upset about he break-up, but he was coping. It was just when he saw Hermione in the halls or in class that the pain was at its worst. He was managing quite well all considered, and was able to go through his daily routine with little problems. He was sad, but his talk with Cho had made the situation easier to handle.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was barely surviving. She couldn't sleep or eat, and her grades were declining. She wouldn't finish her homework, or if she did it did not receive a very high grade. Her spot as the top student of her class was given to Lavender (Harry would have gotten it, but his grades had also taken a dip), and she no longer raised her hand in class. Her appearance was also steadily declining. Her eyes were always puffy from lack of sleep or crying, she no longer made an effort to tame her wild brown hair, her robes were all wrinkled, and her tie improperly knotted.  
  
Part of the reason for her complete emotional break down was that she had no one to talk to about it. Her only two friends were Harry and Ron, and of course Harry was the one she had broken up with, and Ron would most likely be unsympathetic because she had dumped him for Harry. Another part of the reason was the bet. She was constantly worrying about how she could win if she and Harry weren't even talking. If she lost the bet she would have to forfeit her grades, but then again they were as low as they could go anyway. Still, the thought of losing to Cho made her swell up with rage. She always gets whatever she wants, and this time, I'm not going to let her have it! she thought. That bitch deserves to be taught a lesson! Hermione rarely swore, even in her thoughts, and the fact that she had, emphasized even more her anger at the situation. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.: .:.:.:.:.  
  
Harry decided not to go to Hogsmede on Saturday. He didn't really feel in the mood, and besides, who would he go with? His last date with Cho had been a bust, and he didn't want a repeat. Then again, she had been really nice to him when he broke up with Hermione. Whatever, he thought. If she asks me out, I guess I'll go, but if she doesn't I'm not going to ask her.  
  
As it turned out, Cho didn't ask Harry out. In fact, he was kind of surprised that she didn't. He didn't really mind, though, and he spent his Saturday finishing his homework. It felt good to get it done early for once.  
  
Once he finished his homework, he decided to take a shower. He grabbed a towel, went and opened the door to the bathroom, and went in. He saw that the door was part-way open on Hermione's side and he heard crying coming from her room. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Hermione, you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sniffed. "What do you want, Harry?" she asked with a sob as she went over and opened the door some more to let Harry in.  
  
"I heard you crying and I wondered if you were okay," Harry answered in a caring voice.  
  
"Well I'm not," Hermione said with another sob. "Obviously you didn't take things quite as seriously as I did. You can go now. Leave me alone with my misery." She started sobbing even harder.  
  
Harry felt awful. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He just wanted to take it away from her so that she could return to her normal self. But I can't, he thought. Hermione and I weren't meant to be together. If we had we wouldn't have broken up.  
  
He turned and walked back into the bathroom. He closed Hermione's door and took a shower. The warm water didn't soothe him like it normally did, though, as he could only think of seeing Hermione's frail figure sitting on her bed, shaking with sobs. He went to bed after his shower, even though it was only 9:00. It didn't matter to him; he was just so emotionally drained that he fell asleep right away. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long overdue update. I didn't have access to the internet for a while, so I couldn't post anything.

**A Visitor**

_Hermione's Point of View_

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry could be so dense. How could he not see that she was sad because of him? _I guess to him it wasn't very important, _Hermione thought. _He seems to be fine. I guess he has Ron to talk to. I wish I had someone like that._

Just as Hermione thought this she heard someone knock at the door to her room. She quickly wiped away her tears and went to open the door. She figured it was probably a teacher coming to talk to her about her grades. She knew they were terrible, and for once, she really didn't care. She opened the door anyway, though, and to her surprise, it wasn't a teacher; it was Lavender. She had brought a box of tissues, a tub of ice cream, two spoons, and a warm smile.

"Hermione! Hi! How are you? Can I come in?" Lavender said enthusiastically. She didn't wait for an answer. She just walked right in and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Hi…" Hermione said unsure of what Lavender had come over for, since they didn't really talk a lot. She closed the door and came over and sat down beside Lavender.

"So, Hermione, let's talk. What's wrong?" Lavender asked with an expression of genuine concern on her face.

"There isn't anything wrong," Hermione answered with a sigh. Thinking of it again she couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed steadily down her cheeks and Lavender handed her a tissue.

"Of course there isn't," Lavender said with an 'I-knew-it' smile on her face. "So, what is it?"

Hermione calmed herself down and started. "Well... Harry and I had this thing, and we were even going to go out, but then he dumped me," she spilled. With the last few words, the tears came down again. This time Lavender gave her a hug, but let her cry.

"It's okay, Hermione. Harry was a jerk," Lavender said trying to make her feel at least a bit better. "Any guy who dumps you isn't worth crying over. I know how upsetting this is, but you'll pull through it. You've always pulled through other things. It'll be okay."

After a few minutes, Hermione felt a little better. She dried the last of her tears and smiled weakly at Lavender. "You okay now?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded. "That's good. Want some ice cream?" Lavender pulled off the lid and passed Hermione a spoon.

A tub of ice cream and some girl talk later, Hermione was feeling much better. She was having fun for the first time in a week, and was actually thinking of something besides Harry.

"I've got to go," Lavender said. "I'll see you around, okay? And if you ever need anything come to me."

"Thanks for everything, Lavender," Hermione said.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

She gave Hermione one last smile and walked out the door.

Hermione was feeling so happy from her talk with Lavender that she just sat on her bed for a few minutes. Then she realized that she still hadn't done her homework. She was back to her old self and got right to work. She didn't even notice Harry open the door and check on her later that night when he couldn't sleep. If she had, she would've seen Harry blow her a kiss from the doorway and look at her with longing in his eyes. But she didn't, so she didn't know that Harry still had feelings for her. But maybe it was better that way. At least, Harry thought it was. But he wasn't always right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Asking out Cho**

The next week was easier for Hermione. She was back to her normal self, and regained her spot as top student of her class. She hung out with Lavender whenever she had free time, and they became very close. She no longer spent any time with Ron (or Harry, but that's obvious). She had moved on with her life.

Harry wasn't quite so sure of himself, though. He was still trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He wasn't sure he had done the right thing in suggesting to Hermione that they just be friends. He still liked her, and he wanted a little more than 'just friends'. In fact, he wasn't sure he was even getting friendship from Hermione. It seemed to him that Hermione was forgetting about him, and Ron too. She seemed to spend all of her time with Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor 7th year. _I just want things to go back to normal,_ he thought. _Well, no I don't. Do I? Don't I want to date Hermione? But it's not meant to be. Even Cho said so. But Cho may have been jealous. She wanted to date me too. But then why didn't she ask me to Hogsmede last Saturday? Doesn't she like me? Maybe she doesn't. Then why was she bloody trying to seduce me? Was she not trying to? Is that her way of being friendly? No, it can't have been. She acted normal towards me last weekend. Was she dared to have sex with me? No, why would someone dare her to do that? _Harry sat there confused by his thoughts. _Why am I even thinking about her? Do I like her after all? Was that why I suggested that Hermione and I just be friends? Maybe I should ask her to Hogsmede this weekend._ Harry decided that that was probably the thing to do.

On Friday night he decided to approach her. He found her outside of the prefect dormitories. She was wearing her Quidditch uniform and was obviously headed for practice. She stopped when she saw him, though, and said, "Hi Harry! What's up?"

"Not much. Do you have a date for Hogsmede?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I was planning on asking Seamus Finnigan because nobody had asked me and he was a pretty good date last weekend. If you want, though, I could go with you. I haven't asked Seamus yet, and I would prefer to go with you even though you were a pretty lousy date the first time. So, do you want to go with me?" said Cho.

"Yah, that'd be great. Thanks a lot. I know it's really last minute."

"Okay, so what time do you want to meet? Last time you took a while to get ready, so maybe a bit later this time, or would you prefer that we went early?" Cho asked.

"How about 6:30? We can go for dinner, and then maybe do something afterwards if you like," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for 6:15," Cho agreed. She smiled at Harry, then continued down the hall.

Harry wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, but he needed to see if he really did like Cho. With that thought, he headed back to his room. If he was going to Hogsmede tomorrow he needed to pick out something to wear.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Visit from Draco**

Hermione had also made plans for Hogsmede. She was going with someone completely unexpected; Draco Malfoy.

Saturday Evening

It was Saturday evening, and as per normal, Hermione was in her room working on her homework. She was working on a roll of parchment about polyjuice potion for Professor Snape when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't have a clue who it could be, so she quickly fixed her hair in the mirror opposite her bed before heading to the door. She opened the door to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway with his hands hidden behind his back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked annoyed that he would go so far out of his way to insult her.

"Sorry if my presence offends you," said Draco. "I just wanted to give you these." He moved his hands out from behind his back and Hermione saw that he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He handed them to her.

"Have you put a charm on them or something?" Hermione naturally assumed that Draco would never give her anything that wasn't meant as an insult.

"I didn't do anything to them. They're just a gift from me. Accept them, okay?" Draco said honestly.

Hermione was surprised. Nobody had ever given her flowers before. "Thanks! They're beautiful!" she said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Draco said. He smiled at her.

Hermione was getting just a little freaked out at the moment. Everything was so surreal; Draco giving her flowers, calling her beautiful. If someone had told her earlier that day that that would happen she would probably have burst out laughing in disbelief.

"Um… thanks," said Hermione unsure of how to respond. "You're not too bad looking yourself." Hermione had only said this because she felt she needed to compliment Draco back. _He's not actually that good-looking. Well, maybe a bit, but nothing compared to Harry. _Hermione was startled she had thought that. _I'm supposed to be over him,_ she thought. Then she turned her attentions back to Draco.

"You really think so? You've never seemed interested in me," Draco said.

"Yah, well you weren't exactly the nicest to me; calling me 'mudblood' among other things."

"It wasn't really you I didn't like; it was Potter. But since you hung around with him all the time I had no choice but to act as if I hated you too. I'm sorry. It just would've been suspicious if I was kind to you and cruel to him. Everyone would've figured out I liked you and that would've been a huge blow to my reputation. But now I can't stand acting horrible towards you any longer. I need to have you near me. I don't care about my reputation. I love you."

Hermione was so shocked by Draco's speech that she fainted right there in the doorway (she hadn't invited Draco in).

She woke up on her bed. Draco was hold a damp cloth on her forehead and had a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione slowly sat up. "I think so. What happened?"

"I don't really know. When I finished talking you just fainted. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of me while I was out."

"No problem," Draco replied.

Hermione started to stand up. "I need to be getting back to my homework. Thanks again for the flowers."

"You're welcome," Draco replied.

Hermione led Draco to the door of her room and opened it. Draco stepped into the hall. "There's something I want to ask you," he said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Will you go to Hogsmede with me next Saturday?"

For some reason Hermione didn't want to accept Draco's offer. _Harry and I aren't going to ever go out again,_ she reminded herself. _Stop dwelling on the past._

"Great!" Hermione said.

Draco smiled. "I'll see you then!" he called back as he started heading down the hall.

Hermione waved to him and went back into her room. _Social life after homework,_ she thought to herself as she sat down with her roll of parchment for Potions.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Note From Cho**

The next week passed by in a blur of endless mountains of homework and NEWT preparation activities (at least that was what they were called; they were just another mountain of homework). Before Harry knew it, he was faced with a weekend of homework. He didn't see how he could possibly squish in Hogsmede and Quidditch practice on top of it all, but he knew that he had to. There was a big Quidditch match against Slytherin coming up that he needed to prepare for, and there was going to be a huge party at Hogsmede for all the seventh years to celebrate the lowering of the age restriction on alcohol to seventeen. Everyone in seventh year would be there, at least anyone who was anyone, and that was enough incentive for Harry to be there. The only person he knew who wouldn't be there was Neville. He had to visit his grandmother (knowing how close a watch she kept on Neville's life, she had probably planned this visit so that he wouldn't attend the party). But Harry didn't want to be classified with Neville (even though he didn't forget things any more, he was still unpopular). And besides, he wanted to go to the party. It sounded like it would be a great time. Besides the alcohol, there was going to be a dance, a movie, a tape of the Quidditch World Cup, an all-you-can-eat buffet, and free rooms available at Xander's for frequent visitors or half-off for first time visitors (Harry wasn't exactly interested, though). Anyway, Harry certainly had a busy weekend ahead of him.

Harry had to have an early breakfast that morning. He had Quidditch practice at 9:00, and he needed to take a shower before then. After he had finished going over the new strategies with the team (he was team captain), a few members asked him if they could leave practice early to get ready for Hogsmede. Harry agreed. Then a few more asked him. Of course he couldn't deny them and allow the others, so he had to agree. Then he looked around at his diminished team. _It's not worth it,_ Harry thought. _There's no way I can have a proper practice with this few players. I might as well cut practice short. I have homework to do and an outfit to pick out for tonight. I could use the extra time._

Harry turned and faced the rest of his team. "Practice is over," he said. He turned back around and headed to his room. He took a quick shower and started on his homework. He was trying so hard to get his work finished that he didn't notice the time pass. The next time he looked at his clock he saw that it was 6:14. _Shit!_ he thought. _I don't have time to take a shower. Whatever, I took one after Quidditch. I shouldn't smell that bad. I'll put on more deodorant and hide the rest with cologne. _He then realized he hadn't picked out an outfit yet. He rushed to his closet and picked out a pair of black pants and blue cotton shirt. He didn't want to seem too dressed up, so he didn't do up the top button. He ran a comb through his thick ebony hair, and ran out the door. He didn't even check that there was nobody in the way before he dashed down the hall (a big mistake). He ran right into Hermione and toppled them both over. Harry got up and apologized to Hermione as he held out his hand to help her up. Then he got a look at her. She was wearing a beautiful, soft blue coloured dress that emphasized her amazing curves (which were hidden before under loose robes). Her wild brown hair had been tamed into smooth, shiny curls that fell softly to her shoulders and light eye make-up drew attention to her honey-browns that sparkled in the evening light.

"Watch where you're going next time," Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry couldn't get any words out. His tongue didn't seem to be working properly. It was like he didn't have control of it any more. He just stood there staring at Hermione, his mouth gaping.

"Uh…yah…um…sure…"he managed to say. He pulled her up and continued to stare.

"I have to go," said Hermione feeling uncomfortable under Harry's gaze. "Draco will be waiting for me."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised that Hermione would date a guy who called her a mudblood.

"Yes," she replied quickly, feeling that somehow she was betraying Harry.

"Oh," was all he could say.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Then Hermione felt the urge to lean in and kiss Harry.

"Anyway, see you around," Hermione said ending the conversation before the urge got any stronger. She continued down the hall and Harry waited until she was out of sight before going down himself.

He made it to the Great Hall at 6:22, so he was only seven minutes late. But when he got there he noticed that Cho wasn't there. _Has she left already from being kept too long? Or is she late too?_ Harry wondered. He didn't know what to do. _I guess I'll just head up to her dormitory and see if she's there._ With that decided, Harry went up. When he reached there he found a note on the door. It said:

Harry,

Meet me on the third floor. I have something to show you.

Cho


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry in the Secret Sex Room**

Harry didn't understand why Cho wanted to meet him on the third floor, but his sense of adventure caused him to start heading there. All the way there he was immersed in his confused thoughts. _Why would she want to meet me on the third floor? What is there to show me, the place is deserted? Has she found something hidden there? Did they remake the Philosopher's Stone? _Author's note: to all you Americans this is the Sorcerer's Stone_ No, why would they do that? Last time Voldemort almost got a hold of it. He almost came back. Wait…he's back already. It doesn't matter if Voldemort gets a hold of it anymore. But there's no reason to remake it. And who would do so? Nicholas Flammel is dead. So if there is no Philosopher's Stone, what does Cho want to show me? Has she found something else?_

Harry came back from his thoughts when he reached the third floor. He walked into the dark corridor. He couldn't see any sign of Cho anywhere. _Where is she?_ Harry thought. He looked around some more. Then he saw a note taped to the wall. It said:

Harry,

Come in the door.

It's right underneath this note.

Cho

Harry re-read the note. _She says it's right here, but I can't see anything,_ he thought. _It's dark, though. It would be hard to see anything._ He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up. With the light making it easier to see, he noticed that there was a hairline crack in the wall in the shape of a door. He pushed on that section of wall and the door easily swung back.

The room was so dark Harry couldn't see his hand in front of his face. It was like a dark void that went on forever. He held his wand out and it lit up a bit of the room. But it didn't do so very long before he heard "Expeliamus" and his wand flew out of his hand. Someone brushed past him and he heard the door close with a soft thud. He was prepared to punch the person when they passed him again, but he before he could he heard "Drugius" Author's note: Sorry, I don't know Latin. Suddenly he felt kind of dizzy and couldn't think quite straight. He tried to find someplace to sit down before he fell over, and managed to stumble on something comfy. He sat down. Suddenly candles flickered on and he saw that he was sitting on a bed. He caught sight of Cho and realized that it was her who had locked him in there. She had taken off all her clothes and started taking off Harry's as well. He tried to stop her but he felt dizzy whenever he tried to move. When he was completely naked as well, Cho pushed him so that he was lying down on the bed. She slowly lowered herself onto him and Harry felt his penis slip into her vagina, which he found surprisingly loose. He expected that it would've been tighter. _Maybe experience has loosened it,_ he thought. She started thrusting her hips up and down. It was hard and fast, and although Harry wasn't enjoying himself, he felt his penis start to straighten upwards. _Bloody shit! _he thought. _I'm not wearing a condom! She'll get pregnant! What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Harry remembered that there was nothing he could do. _I can't move without being dizzy, how am I supposed to get her to stop?_ he thought. _I guess I just have to suffer through it_.

Harry's train of thought was broken when he felt himself orgasm. _Damn!_ he thought. _Now she's really going to get pregnant! And I'm going to be the one who carries the blame because I made her like that! _

_Don't work yourself up,_ he thought to himself. _What if she doesn't get pregnant? It's not a sure thing. There is a chance she won't…_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted again when Cho got off him and started putting her clothes on like nothing had happened. She fixed her hair quickly in a mirror hanging on the wall opposite the bed, and gave Harry a smug smile before leaving the room.

_Great,_ Harry thought, _she's not going to undrug me. How am I supposed to get dressed? _Harry's question was answered just after he had thought that. His dizziness started to disappear and he was able to sit up without feeling like he was going to faint. In a few minutes the charm was completely gone and Harry started to get dressed.

Once dressed, Harry was left with the question of what to do about the situation. _Should I tell Dumbledore? Would he believe me? And if he didn't would I get expelled? Is it worth the risk or should I just keep it to myself? But what if she gets pregnant? I'll get expelled anyway when everyone finds out it was me. Or will they believe my side of the story? Should I talk to Cho and see if she's maybe taking a birth control pill? Or should I even chance another encounter with her, since I don't know what she'll do to me next? _Harry decided that he needed some advice on this. _I'll talk to Ron,_ he thought. _Wait… he's at Hogsmede. And I can't catch him after he comes back because nobody's allowed in the halls that late unless they're coming back from Hogsmede and going to their dormitory. There's got to be someone else I can talk to about this, but who?_ Harry thought about it for a few moments. _I can talk to Hermione when she comes back from Hogsmede. I'll be able to go to her room through the bathroom, so I won't get into trouble for being out of bed after hours. _

With that plan in mind, Harry headed back to his room to work on his homework.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hermione Exposed Again**

_Hermione's Point of View_

When Hermione got back from Hogsmede at a-quarter-to-eleven, she was planning just to get ready for bed and sleep. Even though school had barely started, she was already drained. _It's probably the situation with Harry_, she thought. _I've got a new man now,_ she reminded herself as she started to change into her pyjamas. _Draco, remember?_ She paused to reminisce about her date. _It was alright, I guess. I just didn't feel a connection with him. I mean, he was courteous and funny, and kept complimenting my outfit, but somehow I just didn't enjoy his company like I would Harry's. _She remembered how hot he looked in his quidditch uniform and sighed. _I wish he would just come into my room, and I could spill all my feelings for him right now. Then we could – _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Harry burst into her room through the bathroom. She turned around and screamed as she tried to cover up her bare chest.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're back! I need to talk..." Harry started before fully understanding the situation. When he noticed her arms trying to cover her bare chest he started staring.

He was staring for more than 30 seconds before Hermione realized what he was doing and made a little coughing noise. She waited a few seconds, but when he didn't get the hint the rage started to build up inside her. _Why does he think he has the right to stare like that after he has being treating my worse than dirt? _she thought. Then she decided to let him have it.

"You jerk! Turn away your peeking Toms and get out of my room! I've had enough from you!" Hermione pulled on her top and started to shove Harry out the door.

Harry came back to reality and realized she was kicking him out without any advice. "Please, Hermione, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it, you're just too beautiful."

Hermione cut him off. "Couldn't help it, h'uh?! If you really thought that I was that beautiful you wouldn't have dumped me, now would you? You're nothing but a player looking for a one-night stand! You have eyes for no one but Cho! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

"But I didn't dump you, Hermione! I liked you, why would I dump you?" Harry asked surprised at Hermione's outlook on the situation.

"Why don't you ask yourself!!!"

"But... but... please! I need advice on something! Please!" Harry tried as Hermione continued shoving him out the door.

"NO! GET OUT NOW!!!!" And with that, Hermione closed the door and locked it.

_So much for spilling my feelings_, Hermione thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dumbledore's Office**

_Harry's Point of View_

When Harry woke up the next morning, he couldn't believe his bad luck. _I was raped and then Hermione wouldn't even talk to me! God! How can it get any worse!_ Harry pondered this as he took a shower and got dressed.

He had barely gotten out of the bathroom when he heard banging from the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall along with Cornelius Fudge all looking at him with serious expressions on their faces.

"Uh... hiiiii...." Harry said not sure what was going on.

"Come with us, Harry. We need your side of the story," Dumbledore said in a solemn voice.

Harry was led to Dumbledore's office and was sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Get the girl," Fudge ordered and McGonagall nodded. She left the room and a few minutes later she returned with a sobbing Cho.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"That's what we're here to find out," said Dumbledore.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Truth is Out**

"What do you mean?" Harry asked starting to get a little worried.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what Cho said until you tell me your side of this. You might not tell the full truth," Dumbledore explained.

"For God sakes! Don't play along with his little scheme! We have evidence against him! Just fess up boy!" Fudge roared as he slammed his fist against the desk.

"FOR WHAT?! AS FAR AS I KNOW, I HAVEN'T DONE FUCK!" Harry yelled.

"FUCK IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Fudge yelled back.

"H'uh?" Harry asked stunned.

"I think that perhaps I should handle this, gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said seeing that there was finally a break in the 'discussion'.

Fudge grumbled and Dumbledore was oddly silent, but she didn't notice or else she didn't care. "Now Harry, please explain what happened last night, and don't skip any details."

"Well, I had plans to go to Hogsmede with Cho and the agreement was that we were to meet in the Great Hall. I was a bit on the late side, so when she wasn't there I went to check if she had gone back to her dormitory. When I got there, I noticed a note on the door saying to meet her on the third floor. There, was another note that directed me to a secret room. And then--"

"A secret room?! A chain of notes?! What the hell are you trying to pull here, Potter?!" Fudge yelled banging his fist on Dumbledore's desk again.

"Cornelius, I remember agreeing that I would deal with Potter. Now, please stop interrupting!" Professor McGonagall said with a raised voice. "Back to what you were saying, Harry..." she said more calmly.

"Well, anyway, there was a note that directed me to a secret room. And when I got in... er... someone," he said as he looked at Cho wondering whether he should just be blunt about it. "well... they took the wand right out of my hand and used a drugging charm on me and then... well..." Harry didn't really know how to say it.

"Continue, Harry," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry took a deep breath. "Then...she raped me."

Professor McGonagall gasped, Cornelius Fudge sat there dumbfounded, and Dumbledore kept opening his mouth to say something, but promptly closing it again.

Harry sank back into his chair with the relief that he'd finally told someone. He chanced a look at Cho, not sure how she was reacting; continuing to pretend she was the victim of the situation, or getting reeeeaaallyy angry. She was visibly gritting her teeth and glaring at Harry with such hatred in her eyes that, if looks could kill, Harry would have been long dead. He quickly looked away and turned his attention back to the shocked McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Fudge, who were starting to calm down.

"So, this is the truth, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, it's not exactly what Miss Chang, here," he looked at Cho warily, "told us. Now is it, Miss Chang?"

Cho remained silent and quickly left Dumbledore's office.

"Well that certainly proved her innocence," Fudge grumbled sarcastically as he sighed.

"So what exactly did she tell you?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much what you said except that she was the one raped."

"Oh... figured."

"Well, Harry, you'd better leave, we have things to discuss," Dumbledore said.

With that, Harry went back to his room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Getting through Security**

Now that the situation with Cho was sorted out and Harry had finished his homework, he actually had some time to think about what had happened the last night with Hermione. _She said that I dumped her. How could she think that? It was her who seemed as if she didn't like me; I just wanted to preserve our friendship! I figured if we weren't going to date then we could at least stay friends! But what does it matter what my side of the story is!! What really matters is that she doesn't think I like her, maybe even love her. But how do I get her to understand? She won't even talk to me! Maybe I could try again? _Harry thought about it for a moment. _Yah, I guess it's worth a try._

He started slowly towards the bathroom, the nervousness growing inside of him. _What if she won't listen to me? What do I do then? What if she kicks me out like she did last night? What if she hates me even more for coming back? What if we become worse enemies than even Malfoy and I are? What if..._

_Oh shut up, Harry! _he thought almost out loud.

He walked apprehensively into the bathroom and paused a minute in front of the door to Hermione's room. He heard snatched bits of conversation from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, 'Mione... it'll be okay... just focus... NEWTs."

"I know... too hard..."

_She's having a hard time with her NEWTs? _he thought to himself. _Maybe this is a bad time then...NO! No excuses! Just knock, Harry. If she's busy, leave._ Shaking, he lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door.

The conversation stopped suddenly, and for a moment it was so quiet Harry could hear his heart beating. Then he heard someone say, "Here's the jerk now." _Oh God! _he realized. _They were talking about me! _There were footsteps towards the door and he could make out the sound of the door being unlocked. Suddenly it swung open to reveal Lavender Brown.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked practically glaring at him.

"Um...is Hermione there?" he asked, not sure what to say.

"Yah. So? Why would you want to see her? Just to break her heart again? Or are you going to ask her to strip for you?" Lavender replied sarcastically.

Harry was a bit taken aback by her answer. Lavender was a fellow Gryffindor that he had seen around the common room a few times, and from what he had seen, she wasn't at all like the person glaring at him in the doorway.

He had paused for so long thinking that Lavender was starting to close the door on him. _I am not going to get kicked out again,_ he thought.

"Wait!" he exclaimed frantically.

"What is it?" she asked giving him a wary look.

"I just... well... I came to apologize."

Lavender turned and looked at Hermione. "What do you think? Should I let him in?"

Harry heard a faint "I guess so" and Lavender opened the door wider to let Harry in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Apologies**

Harry stepped inside the room and Lavender closed the door behind him and sat down beside Hermione on the bed.

Harry took a good look at Hermione before he started. Her cheeks were tear-stained and it was obvious that she had been crying; a lot. There were dark circles under her eyes and she had a sort of hopeless look on her face. _How could I have done this to her? _Harry scolded himself.

Harry was brought back out of his thoughts when Lavender said, "So, your apology?"

"Um, right. So, Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Uh..." Harry was racking his brain for something that he could say that would explain his side of the story. "Because I didn't think I dumped you. I would never dump you, at least not on purpose, by accident, well, accidents happen, but I didn't mean to dump you, if that's what I did, not that I did..." Harry cut himself off, realizing that he was rambling on. "So...um..."

Then Hermione finally said something. "Lavender, I really appreciate you being here for me, but...well..."

"It would be easier if I left?" Lavender finished.

"Um, yah. Thanks."

Lavender stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and gave Harry one last glare then turned around and left, closing the door softly as she left.

And then they were all alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. At all. Zip. Nadda. Nothin'. So don't sue me. Besides, I don't have any money anyway. It all goes to pay for my University tuition. I didn't even have enough to pay for the 5th book when it came out. I had to borrow it from my friend.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry it's been so long. I know this is the BIG chapter, so I had to make it perfect. Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Harry and Hermione sat there in an awkward silence for a good few minutes; the only sound their nervous breathing. They both had the same look of "now what?" planted on their faces, though they didn't know that because they didn't dare look each other in the eye. For the most part, they sat staring at the floor. Occasionally they would sneak the odd glance at each other, until their eyes met and they both turned away awkwardly; their faces scarlet red with embarrassment.

The silence was finally broken when Hermione said in a soft voice, that was almost not audible, "So, what were you saying before?"

Harry glanced upward, startled by the sudden sound, and looked at her. _Man, is she gorgeous!_ he thought almost out loud. He resisted the urge to kiss her right then, and started to speak. "I don't really know what you thought happened between us, but I didn't dump you."

Hermione sat silently for a moment; taking in what Harry had said.

"So, if you weren't dumping me, then what were you doing?" Hermione asked cautiously, unsure as to whether to believe him or not.

"I actually thought you were dumping me. The way you acted that morning, it seemed that you didn't like me. I was just trying to salvage what was left of our friendship."

"You did a _great _job of that," Hermione muttered under her breath a little too loudly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. What else was I supposed to do?" Harry replied looking down at the floor again because he couldn't stand to look into those beautiful eyes and see nothing but disgust for him.

"I don't know. Something else. Anything. I don't care. But when you said we could still be friends, it was just too much. I couldn't handle it. And besides, you got the wrong impression. I was not dumping you. My logical side just took over, and said that it was too good to be true. So I convinced myself it was a dream. Then, when I realized it wasn't, it was too late. You had already started the 'let's be friends' speech. And then when I saw you in the halls, you were fine. I was a wreck and you were fine. Just fine. As if nothing had happened. That was what really got me; that I cared for someone who didn't like me. That I was wasting my tears. But my logical side didn't take over then. It didn't make me stop crying. I just... it was... "

Hermione burst into tears. Harry longed to put his arm around her, to hold her, to take her pain away. But he was afraid to. _She hates me right now. It'll just make things worse. And how does she think I was FINE about that! I was anything but! How do I get her to understand that?_

He sat silent for a minute. _I guess I did handle things a little better than she did...But that's because I talked to Cho...What she said helped a bit. I guess I could try explaining that to Hermione._

"Didn't you have anyone to talk to about it? You and Lavender seem pretty close, and she seemed to know about it."

"Yah... I told her, but it...it... didn't help much," Hermione managed to get out between sobs. "Did it...help...help you??"

"A bit. When we had just...um..." Harry wasn't sure whether 'broken up' was exactly the right way to describe it, "well...whatever that was...Cho gave me some advice...and it helped...so..."

Hermione tensed at what he said. "Cho was just trying to get you to have sex with her, that's it! That wasn't advice; she was just trying to win the bet!"

Harry was shocked. _Hermione said Cho wanted to have sex with me for a bet. What bet? With who? Hermione? It couldn't be. _Harry considered it for a moment. _I can't believe it! The only two girls I've ever liked were just using me! _

By this time Hermione had realized her mistake. _Shit! How the heck did that slip out?!_ She figured she should try to explain herself. "I was going to tell you about it...and it didn't do any harm...it's not like either of us succeeded."

"NO HARM!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!!! YOU CALL CHO RAPING ME 'NO HARM'?!! YOU'RE JUST SCREWED UP!! JUST BECAUSE IT'S 'NO HARM' TO YOU, DOESN'T MEAN IT IS TO ME!!! BUT I GUESS YOU WERE PLANNING ON DOING THE EXACT SAME THING!!! WEREN'T YOU?!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

Hermione couldn't take it any more. She stood up and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP HARRY!!!! IT'S NOT HOW YOU THINK IT IS!!!!"

There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. Harry was shocked that Hermione had sworn, and Hermione was still trying to figure out how to explain her side of the story.

Harry was the first one to speak. "Then how _is _it?" he asked in a low voice.

"It was different with me! I wasn't planning to rape you! I would never do something like that! I liked you, maybe even loved you! I thought you knew that."

There was another pause as Harry was still taking in the information. "Then what about the bet? How were you planning on winning?" Harry asked, unsure of whether to trust her.

"Oh...I don't know," Hermione spilled with a sigh. "I don't even know why I agreed to it in the first place. I guess I just wanted to see Cho put in her place for once. She always gets the guys, and she thought she could get you too. I just wanted to prove to her, and to myself I guess, that not just the pretty girls can get the guys. So I bet my grades on it. But I guess she was right, and now I'm going to have a failing year to show for it."

"You can't let yourself fail! Weren't there any rules about rape? What about drugging? Did you even make any rules?" Harry asked frantically, devastated by the thought that Hermione might not be able to move on from Hogwarts with him.

Hermione shook her head sadly and Harry felt increasingly helpless. _What should I do? What CAN I do?_ Harry searched his mind furiously, until he came to the conclusion he dreaded; he could do nothing.

They sat in silence again.

"I guess I should go," Harry said finally after several minutes had passed.

He stood and started to head to the door, when Hermione said, "Wait."

He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"You never told me; did you ever really love me?"

Harry paused and Hermione wondered if he was trying to break it off gently. Then he said, "Yes I did...and I still do. But that means nothing since you don't feel the same way about me." He turned away and started back to his room.

"But I do," she said softly.

Harry spun around again and looked at her. It was true; her eyes held the same look of longing that he felt in his heart.

She stood up and he ran up to her. They looked each other in the eye and smiled. He leaned in and they kissed passionately. Authors Note: I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for romantic endings


	24. this is not a chapter so everyone knows

**Author's Note:** Well missradcliffe( ), it was not supposed to be the end of the story, there was an epilogue coming, and then a sequel, but if I don't get any more positive reviews for that chapter, I won't be writing anything more. So, to all you readers, and I know you are out there (glares at the computer screen), start reviewing! I have never been one of those writers who ask for reviews, but I'm going to start! REVIEW NOW!  
author sighs dramatically glad that the ordeal is over (she doesn't like getting angry)


	25. author's note

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers (lunarchick, nightgodess, Black Vampire Mistress, jena, Blue-Willow22, nightgodess and keeper of the heart) the next chappie should be up soon. Just to warn you, it is going to be a cliffie leading up to the sequel. I know how annoying cliffies are, but just bear with me here.


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. At all. Zip. Nadda. Nothin'. So don't sue me. Besides, I don't have any money anyway. It all goes to pay for my University tuition. I didn't even have enough to pay for the 5th book when it came out. I had to borrow it from my friend.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I promise I won't ever get angry at you again…unless I get another flame for a perfectly good chapter… but that won't happen… will it missradcliffe? Also, just as a reminder this is the last chapter, but there will be sequel, so don't worry! I'll start it in sometime in the spring because I need a break, so just hang in there. Also, if you want me to e-mail you when it's up, just e-mail me at cjzelmwood.on.ca with your e-mail address. Or you can just put me on your author alert. Either way works!

Anyway, enjoy!

**What Happens When You Make a Bet with Cho Chang**

The next morning it became obvious that there was something going on between Harry and Hermione, and not long after followed the rumours trying to explain why Harry came out of Hermione's room that morning and looked more exhausted than he had the night before.

"I heard Hermione was the one behind it," Seamus whispered to Neville at dinner that night. "She wanted to boost her popularity or something, so she tricked him into having sex with her."

"That sounds possible, I guess… I mean he is the most popular boy in school… and being the first one to, you know, with him doesn't hurt your social status… but it doesn't much seem like Hermione to do something like that," replied Neville sceptically. He didn't trust gossip, and he wasn't about to make an exception this time, especially when it was coming from Seamus.

"No… but people will do almost anything for popularity… and it's not like he's bad looking or anything…"

"How would you know?" Neville asked not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"If you have to ask, then you already know," Seamus replied with a strange glint in his eye.

Neville looked at him suddenly getting very embarrassed at where the conversation was headed. _What if I slip and tell him about me? _He decided the best thing to do would to go back to talking about Harry and Hermione.

"Umm… So, you… uh… don't think Harry would've started it?"

It was at this point that Ron over-heard the conversation and decided to add his two cents worth on the topic. "Blimey! Of course it was Harry! He's liked her since the beginning of school, you know. He told me, actually, while we were dating even! And she liked him too, 'cause she was cheating on me for him! Wouldn't you believe it! I mean, honestly! It's not like I'm that bad looking!"

Seamus looked as if he were about to burst out laughing. He somehow managed to contain himself, though, and said with a straight face, "Actually, Ron, you are."

"How would you know?" Ron retorted.

"If you have to ask, then you already know," replied Seamus.

Ron thought about it for a second. Then it dawned upon him. "Oh great," he muttered under his breath.

Neville started getting flushed in the face again, and hesitantly changed the topic. "So… about Harry and Hermione…"

It was then that Cho walked over. "What about them?" she sneered. "Haven't you ever seen two lovesick idiots before?" she said gesturing towards the far end of the table where Harry was lightly caressing Hermione's face.

Ron mistook her disgust for jealousy. "Well, I always thought Harry would end up with you. I mean the number of years he's liked you-"

Cho cut him off abruptly. "Do you honestly think I want that little shit? I can do much better than him," she said, putting the emphasis on that specific word as if to show just how much Harry disgusted her.

That's when Neville decided to speak up. "Harry's no shit, little or otherwise! He's my friend!"

Cho rolled her eyes. _Whatever. I'm going to have to play it cool if I want to stay in the conversation_. "Well it's not him personally. He's a shit because he fell for that slut-faced whore."

Seamus perked up a little. _Now this is getting interesting!_ he thought. "So are you saying Hermione's behind this whole thing?" he asked, trying to get her to spill the juice.

"Yah! D'uh! She was the one who bet me on it."

"Bet you on what?" Ron asked. _This might explain why she was cheating on me for him!_

"That she would, you know, have sex with him before I would."

The three guys couldn't believe their ears; Cho was the school slut, and she always got the guys. How did Hermione, the school bookworm, get into this?

Cho waited for them to try and pry the rest of the details out of her, but they remained silent. "So anyway, if you could tell her to meet me at about… let's see…one by the staircase to the third floor." They still didn't say anything. _God, what the fuck is wrong with these Gryffindor?_ "Anyway, that would be great." She waved and walked out of the Great Hall.

The boys sat in silence for a few moments.

Neville was the first one to come out of it. "So, who's going to tell Hermione...?"

The other two looked at him as if he was crazy. "Not me," Seamus said. "I don't trust that slut not to pull something."

Seamus and Neville turned to Ron. He was still sitting in silence. When he noticed they were looking at him, he looked up briefly and shook his head.

"Awe, come on man! You're friends with her!" said Seamus.

Ron looked up and shook his head again. Then he turned back to his dinner and scooped up a forkful into his mouth.

"Well then," said Seamus as he pushed the bench back and stood up, "I guess I'll have to make you." He grabbed Ron under the arms and stood him up. Then he gave him a shove towards the other end of the table. "Have fun!" he called out.

_Great!_ Ron thought as he walked slowly to where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

When he reached the other end of the table, they turned towards him and motioned for him to sit down.

"So how have things been going, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. You guys?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other smilingly and then turned back to Ron. "Never better," Harry replied.

"Uh… I just came over here to tell you, Hermione, that… uh… well… Cho… she wants to, uh, meet you at one by the staircase to the third floor." Hermione frowned and Harry looked like he was about to explode with anger. "Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione plastered on a fake smile and shook her head.

Ron stood up quickly and waved back at them as he hurried back to Seamus and Neville. _God, am I glad that's over!_ he thought to himself as he sat back down and picked up his fork.

Back at the other end of the table, Harry and Hermione were discussing what Ron had told them.

"You can't meet her there! The third floor is where she raped me!" Harry exclaimed frantically, trying to dissuade her.

"I know, you've told me. But what other choice do I have? She probably already knows what happened between us last night, which means she could get us both expelled if she had reason to! And if I don't go it might be reason enough in her mind."

"But what if something happened! From her room, no one could hear anything! She could kill you and nobody would know!"

"That's why you're going to be there, Harry. You still have that invisibility cloak, right? Sneak in and keep watch. I'm sure you could stop anything from happening to me."

Harry thought this over for a minute. _It could work… I mean, it's not like Cho would know I was there… but it's still risky! What if she got hurt? _Harry sighed. It was Hermione's decision, and he knew that he should let her make it. "Ohhh… all right. But be careful okay?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

It was ten minutes to one o'clock and Cho was standing by the staircase. Then she saw Hermione turn the corner and head towards her.

"You're early," Cho said without a single hint of surprise. _Of course she's early! Since when is she not?_

"I could say the same thing about you," Hermione replied.

Cho rolled her eyes and smirked. "Anyway, I have to show you something. Come with me," Cho said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and sure enough, she saw a shimmer in the air behind her. Then she hesitantly followed Cho up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, Cho turned around the corner and pushed on a seemingly segment of the wall. This segment, however, opened to reveal a quite spacey room with a very large bed and a few candles carefully placed around the room. Cho held open the door for her, but Hermione was very careful to wait long enough for Harry to go in before she did.

As soon as the door swung shut, the candles flickered out, and Hermione felt her wand fly out of her hand. Then she heard Cho start saying a curse she had never even heard of. She screamed. "HAAARRRRRYYY!!!"

She felt a brush against her and looked down to see that Harry's invisibility cloak was on the ground a few feet away from her. She saw Cho release the curse and she out of pure instinct she ducked, hoping that maybe it would miss her. But she didn't feel anything. She listened carefully and heard Harry say, "Petrificus Totalus" and then she heard Cho gasp and fall to the ground. The candles flickered on again, just as suddenly as they had flickered off, and Hermione saw Harry lying on the ground.

"Harry! Harry! Oh my god! Harry!" she exclaimed as she kneeled on the floor beside him. Then Dumbledore and many other teachers opened the door and rushed in.

"What happened, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked as Madame Pomfrey felt his forehead the back of her hand.

Hermione broke out into tears and couldn't answer.

Madame Pomfrey stood up and whispered to Dumbledore. "He's not responding, sir. I don't think there's much I can do."

_Oh my god!_ she thought. _He's dead! Harry died to save me!_ She leaned over him and gave him one last kiss, before she stood up and ran out of the room.


End file.
